El Sirenito
by Veilchens
Summary: Makoto es un niño pequeño que se está ahogando en el mar pero, al último segundo, es salvado por una hermosa criatura que es mitad humana y mitad pez del cual se hará amigo aún contra las reglas de los reinos marítimos. Por otro lado Rin, es un principito tritón empecinado con otro principito tritón que vive en otro reino y no dudará en seguirlo adonde vaya para poder tenerlo.
1. Capítulo 1, El sirenito

Hola, esta historia surgió entre bromas pero como no pude dejarla solo en mi cabeza pues la tuve que escribir, es gracioso porque no soy muy fan de hacer fics, a veces leo -por eso tengo cuenta- pero bueno, aquí estoy y quería compartirles esta loca historia. En fin, bienvenidos sean todos y espero que les guste.

Saludos.

* * *

Capítulo I

El Sirenito.

Makoto Tachibana tenía cuatro años y aún no iba a la escuela por lo que siempre tenía tiempo para salir a jugar y su lugar favorito era la playa. Le gustaba porque había mucho espacio para correr y le gustaba huir de las olas. Siempre tenía que alejarse de las olas, sus padres se lo decían siempre, y por esa razón, debía hacerlo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero tampoco había razón para desobedecerlos.

Una tarde de verano mientras jugaba con su pelota con otros niños, el viento sopló muy fuerte, tanto que la pelota fue a parar muy cerca del agua pero, inmediatamente llegó una ola que rompió contra la costa y la arrastró.

Makoto quiso llorar pero se contuvo no iba a lloriquear frente a sus amguitos.

-¿Por qué no vas por ella? –preguntó uno de los niños.

-Es que… Mis papás no quieren que me acerque al agua. –fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡Pero qué marica eres Mako-chan! – le gritó el otro niño.

-¡Sí, por algo eres Mako-chan!

De pronto, ambos niños empezaron a gritarle marica al unísono mientras que se reían.

Makoto retrocedió un paso avergonzado. No le gustaba que le dijeran cosas así por culpa de su nombre por lo que se enfadó y se dirigió al mar. Las olas no llegaban tan de seguidas por lo que podía ir por la pelota rápidamente y volver sin que lo golpearan más de dos olas.

Se llenó de valor y entró al agua pero fue golpeado por una ola y se cayó al suelo dolorosamente. Los otros niños estallaron en risas. El pobre niño, ahora mojado, se enjugó sus lágrimas y se lanzó al agua con energía.

Era la primera vez que entraba al mar pero no la primera vez que entraba al agua, había nadado antes en una piscina y con flotadores, pero ahora estaba en el mar, era todo muy diferente. El agua sabía salada y estaba algo más fría de lo que pensaba, además el agua no era calma y tranquila sino que se movía en un vaivén irritante mientras lo arrastraba caprichosamente a él.

Notó muy tarde que las olas había llevado su pelota muy lejos y nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba, pero como el mar no se estaba quieto a cada rato lo empujaba a cualquier lado y las olas lo golpeaban haciéndole perder de vista a su balón.

Enfadado y culpable por haber desobedecido a sus padres Makoto gruñó molesto y nadó con rabia hacia su pelota hasta que al fin, la pudo tomar. Sonrió de felicidad y se giró para volver hacia la playa pero en ese mismo instante su corazón se detuvo por un instante, la playa, sus amigos, toda la tierra en general, se encontraban increíblemente lejos y, cada vez más, el agua lo alejaba de ellos.

-Ayúden… -intentó gritar pero una ola lo golpeó y lo hizo tragar mucha agua, quiso nadar pero no podía sostener la pelota y nadar a la vez, oía las risas y gritos de sus amigos a la distancia y se sintió peor.

Makoto soltó la pelota y se propuso a volver pero, de pronto, sintió un terrible dolor en la pierna, un tirón y de pronto todo se nubló y se llenó de burbujas a su alrededor. Le había dado un calambre y se agitaba intensamente en el agua sin poder calmar su dolor y sin poder salir a la superficie. Los niños de la playa se asustaron cuando vieron que Makoto se hundió y no salía del agua y salieron corriendo a pedir ayuda a un adulto.

Mientras, el otro, se hundía rápidamente y el dolor no calmaba, de pronto, vio una silueta que se acercaba en la oscuridad, un gran pez que iba hacia él, no podía pensar y dejó escapar la última bocanada de aire que tenía en sus pulmones y pudo ver cómo esa aterradora figura se acercaba más y más a él.

Quiso gritar pero no pudo, agitó las manos tratando de evitar que se le acercara pero fueron atrapadas por algo. El niño sintió un alivio al notar que eran las manos de alguien pero cuando se fijó se aterrorizó al notar que eran de una persona pero con la mitad del cuerpo de un pez. Se agitó desesperado pero se le acabaron las fuerzas por la falta de aire y se sintió caer. Sus brazos, piernas se aflojaron y se dio cuenta de que se hundía.

La monstruosa criatura lo tomó de la cintura y, sin mediar nada, posó sus labios en los del niño quien al sentir el aire entrar a sus pulmones abrió los ojos de par en par, la criatura le había dado aire, lo tenía aferrado con una mano y, de pronto, tiró de él hacia la superficie.

Cuando Makoto salió empezó a toser y escupir sin descanso mientras la extraña criatura lo miraba fijamente sin soltarlo. El niño logró recuperar el aliento y miró al extraño que aún lo tenía agarrado de la mano.

-Gracias… -logró decir con la voz ronca. –De verdad, gracias. –repitió y puso su otra mano sobre la de él. Aún temblaba, aún le tenía miedo pero el otro lo había ayudado por lo que no debía ser malo, pero no le respondía, solo lo miraba fríamente con unos profundos ojos azules, Makoto podía verse reflejado perfectamente en ellos.

Pasado unos segundos logró soltarse del hechizo de sus ojos para observarlo. Era un chico como de su edad solo que en vez de piernas tenía cola de pez, escamas en los brazos que brillaban en un azul celeste perlado.

-Eres tan… hermoso. –soltó él sin pensarlo y el niño pez se sonrojó. Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó también. -¡Oh, lo siento! Bueno, en todo caso, gracias nuevamente, me salvaste la vida.

-No fue nada. –respondió fríamente y esquivó su mirada.

Makoto no sabía si reír o preocuparse por semejante reacción, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque empezaron a oírse gritos y el sonido de unos remos no muy lejanos.

-¡MAKOTO! –gritaba un hombre a la distancia.

-Vienen por mí. – dijo el niño.

-...

Makoto se sintió terriblemente cohibido, la frialdad del chico lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Además de que casi no le hablaba.

-Disculpa, ¿eeh, me podrías decir tu nombre? –pidió con amabilidad.

-No.

-El mío es Makoto, Makoto Tachibana. –respondió con una sonrisa ignorando el rechazo del otro.

-Mmm…

-Encantado de conocerte. –dijo el niño y le pasó la mano. –¡Espero que podamos volvernos a ver! –pidió entusiasmado y apretó fuertemente la mano del otro que solo se giró.

-No, no podemos. –Contestó el niño pez con una mirada severa. –Ya debo irme. –agregó y se hundió bajo el agua desapareciendo de la vista del otro niño.

-No, espera, dime al menos si nos volveremos a ver. –gritó Makoto desesperado cuando, de repente, su balón chocó contra su cabeza. -¡Auch! –miró la dirección de donde había venido y solo pudo admirar los perlados colores de la cola de la extraña criatura antes de desaparecer bajo el agua.

-¡Makoto! –soltó una voz de adulto que, de inmediato, lo tomó por la cintura y lo subió al bote. -¿Pero en qué estabas pensando cuando te metiste al mar? Tus padres estarán muy molestos cuando se enteren de lo que hiciste. –lo regañó un viejo pescador. –Pudiste haberte lastimado.

El niño quiso responder que lo sentía, que ya lo entendía, que no lo volvería hacer nunca, pero por alguna razón, no podía sacar la vista del mar.

-Pero es que… ¿Me estás escuchando, niño tonto?

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capi, ha sido bastante corto pero prometo actualizar una vez por semana.

Hoy es Martes así que nos vemos el próximo martes.


	2. Capítulo 2, Anhelos diferentes

Hola a todos y a todas, dejo la actualización bien temprano porque mañana tengo un día super atareado y me di cuenta de que no habría tiempo de dedicarme al arduo trabajo de subir cosas aquí. Aún no entiendo bien el sistema, pero voy por buen camino.

En todo caso, sigan leyendo. :D

* * *

Capítulo II

Anhelos diferentes.

Makoto fue castigado duramente: no podría ir a la playa en dos semanas, incluso tenía prohibido salir a jugar al jardín. Al menos, entendía que había hecho mal por lo que no se quejó mucho. Pero había un pequeño problema y era que no dejaba de pensar en el chico que lo había salvado, tenía el cabello oscuro y arrancaba unos reflejos azulados, la piel con escamas perladas iguales a su cola y sus ojos, de un azul cristalino pero, profundos.

Pasaron unos días hasta que se decidió a preguntar a su mamá sobre personas mitad pez y ella rió explicándole que se trataba de sirenas. Tomó uno de los libros de cuentos del estante y se lo mostró a Makoto que le pidió que le contara la historia a lo que la mujer accedió. El niño se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas. Se moría de ansias de saber de qué iba la historia porque cada vez que se la leían siempre se quedaba dormido.

Así fue que se enteró de la vieja y tan contada historia que casi todos conocemos a grandes rasgos. Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mar, el tritoncito que ocupaba los pensamientos del niño humano jugaba con los delfines cerca de la superficie. Les sonreía cálidamente mientras los acariciaba en silencio. Era muy normal que los delfines socializaran con las criaturas de su reino pero, con él, la conexión se sentía más especial.

No muy lejos de ellos, un banco de peces se movía aprisa y, el niño, al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos y se llenó de energías.

-Veamos quién atrapa más caballas… -propuso el jovencito que sin mediar más palabras se adelantó al nado de los delfines dirigiéndose hacia el enorme banco de peces.

Los delfines no dudaron en seguirlo y muy pronto todos estaban dándolo todo para alcanzar a los veloces pececitos. El niño quedó atrás de todos los delfines pero no se preocupó, porque a penas estaba empezando, tomó algo de impulso y en unos segundos se adelantó a los últimos delfines luego, a los del medio y todos pusieron más fuerza mientras seguían al banco que estaba quedando cada vez más cerca.

Una sonrisa se dejó entrever en el rostro del tritoncito y aceleró aún más el nado dejando atrás no solo a los delfines que lideraban sino que rompió el banco de peces haciendo que se partiera en dos para luego, dejarlos también atrás. Muy pronto, se convirtió en un punto en la lejanía ya que sus compañeros se detuvieron a comer.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es solo un paseíto. –decía un tritoncito pelirrojo que le hacía un guiño travieso a su compañero.

-Rin, deberías pensarlo mejor… No queda bien que escapes, ¡eres un príncipe! –le espetó su interlocutor.

-¡No seas aburrido Sousuke! No es como si estuviera faltando a un evento importante.

-Si consideras que tu presentación no es importante, entonces ya no sé qué es importante para ti.

El pequeño tritón soltó una larga carcajada y se dobló sobre sí agitando su cola de color fuego con tonos dorados. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y algo largo y se movía con ligereza en el agua, sus ojos del mismo tono reflejaban lo que veía, mientras que su compañero tenía una cola oscura con reflejos plateados.

-¡Ay, amigo mío…! Volveré antes de que la ceremonia empiece solo quería dar un paseo relajante con mi mejor amigo. Sabes que estos eventos formales me ponen nervioso.

-Lo que usted diga, príncipe.

-¡No me llames así! –se quejó. –Sabes que no me gusta… -agregó y tomó las manos de su amigo. –Tú y yo somos como hermanos, así que prométeme que no volverás a llamarme así, ¿sí…? –rogó con una sonrisa que mostró sus colmillitos.

El otro chico no pudo resistirse a la miradita que le puso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que puedo soportar hablarte así, después de todo, un cabeza dura como tú no se merece tantos respetos.

-¡Ese es mi Sousuke! Aunque quita lo de cabeza dura.

-No, es la parte más importante. –contestó con algo de maldad.

-Eres un exagerado… -continuó el pelirrojo que se giró hacia la superficie. –Juguemos una carrera. –dijo al fin con voz calma.

-¡Sabía que era eso lo que querías! Tienes un grave problema con eso…

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué hacer? ¡Ya me atrapaste! Sabes que esa es mi verdadera pasión. –se excusó haciendo un pucherito.

-¡Lo único que quieres es usarme!

-Bah, no seas dramático. –pidió el pelirrojo que fijó la vista hacia arriba midiendo la distancia. En eso, vio una silueta atravesar su campo de visión en tan solo parpadeo.

-¡Sígueme, Sousuke!

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder o negarse siquiera, Rin ya había puesto mucho espacio entre ambos.

-¡Maldita sea!

Los corales parecían borrosos ante los ojos del pequeño tritón de cola azul perlada, se movía con agilidad y destreza dejando al chico que lo seguía cada vez más asombrado.

«El movimiento de sus aletas es tan bello quisiera poder alcanzarlo.»

Ambos atravesaron un túnel de corales esquivando en la penumbra los picos que salían de la nada provocando que el pelirrojo sintiera más emoción y tomara aún más impulso. Para cuando salió del túnel logró sobrepasar a su contrincante.

-¡Veamos quién llega primero hasta el fin de este arrecife! –gritó y se adelantó aún más.

El otro nunca había jugado una carrera contra un igual, solo lo hacía con los delfines y solo era para ayudarlos a cazar o, al menos, eso quería creer él pero la emoción de la velocidad lo excitaba demasiado. Por esa razón, no dudó en seguir al pelirrojo extraño que lo había dejado atrás.

Sousuke los seguía de cerca intranquilo, no conocía de nada al chico de cola azul y le parecía muy extraño que estuviera solo, igual que ellos, por lugares tan desolados y peligrosos. Se esforzó lo más que pudo para poder alcanzarlos pero apenas lo lograba.

-¡Eres lo más! ¡Nunca había tenido una carrera como esta en toda mi vida!

-No es que tengas una vida muy larga en realidad…

Rin lo miró con algo de fastidio pero trató de ser lo más amable posible y palmeó en la espalda al otro chico.

-¡Vamos, no seas tan aburrido! ¡Anda, dime tu nombre! Yo me llamo Rin y ese que está llegando ahora es mi amigo Sousuke.

-Ah…

-Mmm… Y bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ya debo irme…

-No seas aguafiestas… -se quejó Rin que nadó a su alrededor y lo tomó de las manos. –Vamos, dímelo como premio de consuelo… -insistió y pellizcó las mejillas del otro que se hartó y lo empujó sin mucha violencia.

-Me llamo Haruka y ya no me molestes. –dijo y salió disparado de allí.

Los ojos de Rin se quedaron viéndolo con emoción.

-Nunca vi nadar a alguien así en todo el reino.

-Es porque no pertenece a nuestro reino, príncipe Rin. Es del reino Kuroshio. 1

-¿Eh, no es del reino Oyashio2? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, por el nombre… Haruka, es el nombre del príncipe mestizo del reino enemigo de su padre.

Rin no se lo podía creer para nada.

-¿Estábamos con un miembro de la familia real enemiga?

-Pues sí.

-Vaya, je, je, je, je… Mejor que nadie se entere de esto.

-Entonces, eso significa que debemos olvidarnos de este encuentro.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Quiero volver a nadar contra él!

Sousuke ladeó la cabeza con resignación.

-No sé por qué sabía que diría algo así.

Rin se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus pequeños dientes afilados.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué lo llaman príncipe mestizo?

-Oh, es una historia muy conocida. No sé cómo no lo sabes.

-Anda, dímelo Sousuke. –pidió el pelirrojo que lo agarró de las manos y lo hizo sentar sobre una roca para, después, sentarse en otra un poco más baja. –Comienza.

-¿No me queda de otra, no?

-Noupe.

-Bien, se dice que el chico es hijo de una sirena del reino Kuroshio una vez huyó con un humano.

-¡Un humano! ¡Con piernas! ¡Qué espeluznante! –interrumpió el pelirrojo que simuló un escalofrío.

Sousuke no pudo evitar reír ante los comentarios de Rin.

-¡Sí, con dos piernas e, incluso, pies!

-No sé cómo podría uno nadar sin aletas.

-Pues… Lo hacen, igualmente.

-¡Qué barbaridad! Pero bueno, sigue contando.

-Eso es todo, es hijo de una sirena y un humano. Por eso le dicen el mestizo.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más… Interesante.

-Oh, pues entonces te gustaría saber la otra parte de la historia.

-¡Pues obviamente que sí! ¡Cuéntala toda!

-Ya, ya… Pues como dije es mestizo, su madre era una princesa sirena y el rey pensó que su hija fue raptada por los humanos y la buscó por todos los mares, él encabezaba al grupo, hasta que un día la hallaron.

«Cuando el rey se enteró que ella había huido con el humano y no había sido arrebatada, se enfureció tanto que les arrebató la vida a ambos enceguecido por la ira. No reconocía a nada ni a nadie, incluso mató a muchos de sus compañeros hasta que solo el llanto de un bebé lo sacó de ese terrible trance.

«Así fue que vio a Haruka, a quien no pudo matar. Algunos dicen que lo hipnotizó con sus ojos…, otros dicen que manipulan mentes y las viejas de barrio dicen que tiene poderes divinos. Yo, personalmente, pienso que tenía un llanto muy molesto o algo así y por eso inquietó al rey.

-Bueno, yo no le vi nada de hipnotizante a sus ojos…

-Te lo dije, es lo que otros dicen.

-Ah, ya… -respondió pensativo el pelirrojo. -¡Vaya, qué triste historia! La próxima vez que lo vea definitivamente lo haré olvidar el pasado con una gran carrera.

-¿Verlo? Será difícil, el problema es que, desde ese entonces, el rey lo ha tenido prácticamente encerrado. No lo puede ver porque le recuerda su crimen y no soporta la culpa, pero tampoco lo deja ir porque siente que debe cuidarlo como retribución a su mal contra su hija.

-¡Uff! ¡Qué problemas tiene ese chico! –el pelirrojo nadó en dirección a su casa y Sosuke lo siguió, hasta que de repente el primero se detuvo haciendo que el segundo chocara contra su espalda.

-¡Ey, fíjate en lo que haces! –se quejó el amigo de Rin.

-Oye, Sousuke… Si el chico no tiene permitido salir… ¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta aquí?

El otro solo se quedó mirándolo dudoso y sin saber qué responder.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –respondió desinteresado y emprendió de nuevo el nado.

Pasaron algunos días y el niño humano al fin fue libre de su castigo, además había comenzado a tomar clases de natación.

-Makoto, por favor, concéntrate.

-Sí, sí. –contestó él a su profesor muy agitado y tratando de no tragar mucha agua. –Lo siento, prometo hacerlo mejor.

-Es increíble, solo se te da bien nadar de espalda. Mejor flota unos momentos.

-Sí. –respondió cabizbajo.

Se quedó tal como le ordenaron unos minutos, era relajante. Podía ver las nubes tomando formas graciosas y, de pronto, le pareció ver una sirena.

«Quizás, él se haya enamorado de mí como si yo fuera el príncipe y fue a buscar a una bruja para que le de piernas…» Pensó Makoto y se sonrojó.

«¡Oh, no! ¡Pobrecillo, ahora debe estar mudo vagando por la playa por mi causa!» Imaginó el niño y de pronto se asustó. «¡No puedo dejarlo desnudo en la playa! ¡A mi mamá no le va a gustar cuando lo lleve a casa!» Pensó y salió a corriendo de la piscina en la que estaba y se metió a la casa a tomar ropa y algunas cosas más.

Una vez en la playa, Makoto corrió de un lado a otro para ver si no encontraba a su sirenito escondido por ahí, pero ni rastro. Se sentó pesaroso sobre unas rocas y miró deprimido hacia el mar.

-Genial, ya me habían dicho que la vida no era como un cuento de hadas pero no me esperé que esto me pase a mí. Es muy cruel. –se quejó malhumorado.

-¿Qué es un cuento de hadas? –preguntó una voz no muy lejos de él.

-Una bobería. –respondió Makoto ensimismado cuando de repente levantó la cabeza y ahí lo vio. El niño sirenito sentado sobre una roca, cerca del agua y moviendo la cola azul perlada delicadamente, con su cabellos mojados que se le pegaban a la frente. Lo observaba fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿Por qué es una bobería? –quiso saber de nuevo.

Makoto se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él tropezándose un par de veces.

-Si eres tan malo en tierra no sé cómo se te ocurrió meterte al agua. –dijo severamente el sirenito.

-¡No, no, no! Es solo que estoy un poco sorprendido, pero… ¡No puedo creerlo, eres de verdad! –gritó eufórico el niño de cabello castaño.

-¿Por qué no sería de verdad? Estoy aquí.

-Sí, bueno… ¡Olvídalo, solo son cosas mías! –contestó un poco avergonzado.

-…

De verdad le ponía nervioso el silencio del otro.

-Eres muy callado. ¿Será por eso que la bruja no te quitó la voz?

-¿Bruja?

-¡Sí, la bruja! ¿No la fuiste a ver para que te diera un par de piernas?

-¿Piernas, pero si tengo cola? Y además, ¿por qué haría eso?

-Porque estás enamorado de mí y porque así podríamos vivir juntos. –explicó el niño emocionado y sacó de la mochila que llevaba su libro de cuentos. –Mira, aquí está la sirenita que salva al príncipe, igual que tú; aquí está la bruja que le da las piernas a cambio de su voz… Aún no hiciste esa parte, obviamente y aquí…

-¡Pero qué tonta! Sin cola no podría nadar y no podría volver al mundo marino.

-¡Oye, no le digas así, fue muy valiente! Además, estaba enamorada y quería estar con el príncipe.

-¿No podía el príncipe pedir cola?

-Es que él no sabía que ella era sirena y no sabía que se podía pedir cola o piernas. –trató de explicar Makoto.

-¿Y no podía ella pedirle al príncipe una cola?

El niño castaño se quedó sin palabras.

-No tengo una respuesta para eso.

-Esa sirenita de la que hablas no pensaba mucho. Aunque, creo que ya entiendo la historia. –puntuó el sirenito. –Pero eso aún no explica por qué pensarías que yo debo tener piernas.

Makoto se sonrojó muchísimo, tanto que el otro niño se preocupó.

-Bueno, eso es porque… Tú… De seguro te enamoraste de mí después de salvarme.

El sirenito inclinó la cabeza y lo miró unos segundos de arriba abajo.

-No me siento muy enamorado, es más, no sé qué es eso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Es cuando… Emm… ¡Sientes mariposas en el estómago!

-¿Qué son mariposas?

Makoto se tiró a la arena rendido.

-¡No sé, solo sé que tienes que hacerlo como dice el cuento!

-No quiero. –respondió tajante el sirenito y se lanzó al agua. –Será mejor que nos despidamos.

-Oh… ¿Tan rápido?

-Tengo que irme.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-No lo creo. –contestó el sirenito.

-¡Pero eso dijiste la última vez! –se quejó el castaño. –¡Y aquí estás!

-Bueno, es que no debo estar aquí. En fin, quizás sí nos volvamos a ver, espero que podamos. Por el momento, adiós. –dijo y se hundió en lo profundo.

Makoto se quedó mirando al horizonte, el sol ya se metía y se veía naranja a su alrededor.

-Olvidé preguntarle su nombre… -susurró a la par que se volteaba rendido.

Caminó por la playa durante un rato hasta que notó que la luna ya había salido.

-Me gustaría que ese chico tuviera piernas para poder estar a su lado por siempre…

-¿De veras quieres eso? -Quiso saber una voz profunda que resonó en sus pequeños oídos.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó Makoto tembloroso.

-No tengas miedo, no te pienso lastimar.

-¡No debo hablar con extraños y menos con voces que salen de la nada! –lloriqueó. ¡No, no eres un fantasma!

La voz pareció soltar un bufido y del agua salieron unas luces brillantes que tomaron forma ante él.

-¡Mamaaaá! –gritó y salió corriendo.

El ente que había tomado forma fue y lo agarró de la ropa.

-Por esto no hay que trabajar con niños.

-Buaaaa… -lloriqueaba él.

-Calma, dices que no debes hablar con extraños pero hablaste con el niño tritón, ¿no?

-Pero él es un niño como yo… -se defendió Makoto.

-Es lo mismo. –concluyó el otro.

-Mira, yo puedo concederte tu deseo.

-¡En serio!

-¡Quiero una ración de caramelos interminable!

-¡No ése!

-Oww… Entonces quiero que el sirenito tenga piernas, pero no me quites la voz, solo te puedo dar mis caramelos. –ofertó el niño que, inmediatamente, sacó los dulces de la mochila.

La criatura rió.

-No, no te pediré la voz ni nada de eso. Está muy pasada de moda, le daré piernas a tu amigo con solo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Haz que no desee volver a ser lo que era.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Te haré esta tarea simple, haré que pierda sus memorias de cuando era una criatura del mar, pensará que toda la vida fue humano y, así, ni siquiera sentirá deseos por volver al mundo marino.

-Suena feo y no creo que le guste. –dijo dudoso el niño.

-Ni se enterará. –indicó la criatura restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Solo eso debo hacer? –quiso saber aún sin estar muy convencido.

-Sí, bueno… También hay otro precio que no puedes dejar de pagar, como es un deseo para ti debes pagarlo. –agregó la criatura. –¡Y no, no es con dulces así que saca la mano de la bolsa!

-Tampoco tengo dinero.

-No te preocupes, no es dinero y tampoco es algo que vayas a necesitar ahora.

-¿Qué es? ¿Es importante?

-Depende, ¿es más importante para ti estar con tu amigo para siempre o algo tan aburrido como ser correspondido?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nada en especial, que cuando seas grande y te guste una doncella no te corresponderá.

-¿Qué es una doncella?

-Que alguien me recuerde no hacer tratos con niños. –se dijo prácticamente para sí la criatura. –Una doncella es… -la criatura lo miró unos segundos. –es una niña, una muchacha, una mujer para ser exactos.

-Ah… No quiero a ninguna niña así que supongo que está bien, además, me dan asquito.

-Bien, trato hecho. Solo debes darme la mano.

Makoto le tendió su mano esperanzado y la agitó con fuerza.

-¿Y dónde está? –preguntó emocionado mirando para todos lados sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Calma, estas cosas toman tiempo! Ve a casa a dormir y, en la mañana, algo encontrarás de seguro.

-Está bien, después de todo ya es tarde y mis papás me regañarán si no me apresuro.

-Ve con cuidado. –dijo la criatura y desapareció en muchas lucecitas que se extinguieron.

«Esto fue raro…» pensó Makoto que se dirigió a su casa dando saltitos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, preguntó a su mamá si no había visto a un niño de hermosos ojos azules por ahí a lo que respondió que no y el pequeño se decepcionó. «Quizás fue todo un sueño…»

Después de desayunar fue corriendo al parque cercano para jugar en el columpio con los otros niños para ahogar sus penas y fue así que vio que alguien más había tomado su lugar.

-Eh, disculpa, ¿me lo puedes prestar un momento? –pidió amablemente.

El otro niño a penas se inmutó, se giró lentamente y lo encaró observándolo con sus profundos ojos azules vacíos de expresión.

-¿Mmm…?

Makoto se sobresaltó y retrocedió dos o tres pasos hasta que se tropezó y cayó de cola al suelo.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Y ASÍ! –señaló acusadoramente al niño del columpio.

-Espero que el camión de la mudanza se vaya. –contestó con aparente malhumor.

-¿Ehh…?

Makoto estaba confundido, ya estaba seguro que todo había sido un sueño y que el trato solo se lo había imaginado, pero estaba ahí, sucediendo ante sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Haruka, Haruka Nanase. –dijo de pronto el otro niño que le pasó la mano. –Seremos vecinos desde este día, supongo…

El otro niño estiró la mano sin pensarlo demasiado y se dio un apretón con el niño nuevo.

-Soy Makoto, Makoto Tachibana. Es un placer conocerte al fin, Haruka.

-Lo que sea… -respondió el otro y se levantó del columpio.

Makoto estaba muy sobreexcitado, al fin pudo conocer el nombre de su amigo y ahora tenía piernas al igual que él y estaba con él en el parque.

-¡Juguemos juntos! –pidió con exagerado ánimo y Haruka se sintió algo cohibido.

-Está bien…

-¿Pu… puedo llamarte Haru?

-Me da igual…

-Bien, tú puedes llamarme Makoto, Haru-chan.

-No uses el "chan". –se quejó el otro niño con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Pero a mí me gusta Haru-chan, Haru-chan!

Haru suspiró resignado, por alguna razón, sentía algo muy familiar en ese niño pero no lo quiso pensar demasiado, sentía que le daba dolor de cabeza hacerlo.

-Juguemos en la casita de allá. –sugirió a lo que Makoto aceptó con gusto y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo corriendo.

-¡Vamos juntos, Haru-chan! –casi gritó el pequeño Makoto, al cual, la alegría le rebosaba demasiado como para detenerse a pensar que a Haru le costaba correr.

* * *

1 Kuroshio es una corriente japonesa que tiene un color azul oscuro.

2 Oyashio es otra corriente que es muy rica y, en un punto, choca con la corriente de Kuroshio y se vuelven uno. Y así forman la corriente del Pacífico Norte.

Más que nada fueron recomendadas por una amiga. Gracias, soy malísima para escoger nombres de lugares y de personas.

Saludos y espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, ahora irá poniéndose más rara, notarán que Haru ya es humano y tocaré detalles normales de la trama por un tiempo...

En todo caso me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Besitos.


	3. Capítulo 3, Un alto precio

Hola, sé que estuve desaparecida y que prometí actualizar los martes pero la semana pasada fue "la semana del horror" no hubo un día hasta que tuve libertad y calma. -por decirlo de alguna manera- En fin, en todo caso, si quieren puedo hacer una doble actualización esta semana o seguimos de la misma manera? Además, estoy pensando en cambiar el día de las actus porque... Martes me viene re mal x'DDDU

Bueno. Ya no más charla y más fic y seguimos con el sirenitos y sus stalkers.

* * *

Capítulo III

Un alto precio.

-¿Cómo que el príncipe Haruka desapareció? –casi gritó el pelirrojo a penas oyó la noticia.

-Sí, es lo que todos comentan.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca me entero de nada? –se quejó Rin.

-Es que siempre estás lejos nadando como estúpido. ¿Acaso es lo único que hay en tu cerebro de pez?

-¡Ey, no me digas eso y además eso no importa ahora! ¡Dices que Haruka desapareció, tenemos que buscarlo!

-¡Pff…! ¿Pero qué es eso de que "tenemos"?

-Pues… ¡Es obvio que tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Bueno, de hecho tu padre ordenó que si alguien lo ve lo lleve ante él pero no especificó que lo "buscáramos".

-¿Eh, por qué él querría a Haruka?

-¿Para negociar con el otro rey? No lo sé, se me ocurren miles de formas de sobornar a alguien teniendo de rehén a su descendiente.

-Sousuke eres muy cruel… -se quejó Rin y nadó hasta él. –No me importa lo que diga el rey o quien sea, yo voy a buscarlo, rescatarlo si hace falta pero, quiero una carrera contra él y ganarle y no descansaré hasta que lo logre.

-No entiendo por qué te empecinas tanto con eso… Ya le has ganado a todo el mundo y ese chico solo te ganó por un poquito.

-No espero que nadie me entienda. –soltó Rin con mucha seriedad. -En todo caso, vayamos a buscar a Haruka, quizás esté con los delfines era bastante obvio que le gustaban… -dijo pensativo el niño.

-¡Me niego!

Rin volteó y se encontró con la dura mirada de Sousuke.

-¿Qué? –logró articular con la confusión dibujada en su rostro.

-No piensas que te dejaré ir a arriesgarte solo por un capricho. ¿Quién sabe quién lo tenga? ¿Y si lo atraparon los humanos porque estaba muy distraído nadando en zonas prohibidas? Si fue así quiero que te sirva de lección para que ya no hagas tonterías.

-¡Humanos! ¡Entonces debemos apresurarnos! –se exaltó el pelirrojo que, ignorando todo lo dicho por su amigo y salió disparado.

Sousuke suspiró resignado y molesto pero más preocupado que nada, y fue tras el pelirrojo.

-¡Rin, espera! –gritó su amigo que nadó velozmente tras él.

Por otro lado y en otro momento, la criatura que había convencido al pequeño Makoto de darle piernas al sirenito se regocijaba de haber logrado su cometido y reía a carcajadas mientras observaba en sus manos el cálido y dulce sentimiento de amor con el que se había quedado.

-Pero qué tontito. –murmuró maliciosamente. –Ahora será mejor que almacene.

De pronto oyó las no tan sigilosas voces de un par de chicos que se aproximaban a su cueva pero la pasaron de largo.

-¡Qué extraño! Normalmente no suele haber nadie por aquí, quizás deba jugarles una broma para que no regresen.

-¡Que no pienso abandonar esta búsqueda! –gritó de repente uno de ellos. –¡No pienso dejar de buscar hasta que pueda tener a Haruka de vuelta!

-Pero ya hemos buscado y buscado durante días y días sin tener ninguna pista de nada ni nadie. ¿Cuánto más piensas esforzarte por una causa que suena más bien a un capricho!

-¿Capricho? –repitió ofendido Rin. -¡Piensas que solo es un capricho! ¡Para mí es más importante de lo que crees! ¡Cuando nadé con él no sabes lo que sentí, no podrías entenderlo! –se gimoteó alterado.

-¿Quiénes están ahí y a qué se debe tanto alboroto? –preguntó la voz de la criatura que apareció frente a ellos provocando que se asustasen los niños.

-¿Quién eres tú? –exigió saber Sousuke que se interpuso entre él y Rin.

La criatura rió quedamente, y se alejó un poco de ellos.

-Cálmense, no les haré daño. –se explicó con voz calma. –Además, yo pregunté primero así que preséntense primero porque están en mis dominios.

Ambos chicos se miraron desconfiados pero Rin se adelantó y habló.

-Soy Rin y quien está conmigo se llama Sousuke, estamos buscando a un príncipe que ha desaparecido. Imagino que sabes de quién se trata.

-Sí, de hecho creo saber de quién hablan. –respondió la criatura con una sonrisa suspicaz.

Rin no supo cómo tomarse esa respuesta.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Rin desconfiado.

-Depende de quién pregunte…

-Yo sé quién eres. –intervino Sousuke con voz grave.

-¿Haa…? ¿Y cómo podría saberlo un chiquillo como tú, eh?

-Es muy fácil.

-¡Ah…! ¿Si estás tan seguro no querrías apostar…? –bromeó la criatura.

-¿Apostar? Sousuke, este sujeto es muy peligroso. –le susurró Rin pero Sousuke lo apartó y se adelantó.

-Apostemos.

-¡Bien! –lo animó la criatura. -¿Quién soy?

Sousuke rió para sus adentros y respondió con soberbia.

-Eres el misterioso brujo de los corales, fuiste desterrado por el rey junto con tu madre hace años.

-Vaya, estás muy informado de lo que sucede, ¿pero cómo estás tan seguro de que ése soy yo?

-Sousuke, vayámonos de aquí. –insistió Rin que lo tomó del brazo y tironeó.

-¡Estoy seguro porque eres el único con ese color de cabello!

La criatura se echó a reír sin vergüenzas.

Rin se quedó estupefacto ante la pregunta.

-¡Sousuke, no puedes creer que hayas dicho eso! –chilló Rin.

-Calma, el rosa es el color de cabello de su familia. Lo ha sido siempre.

-Está bien, tú tienes un punto a tu favor. –apremió el pelirrosado. –Pero aún no me has dicho quién soy.

Sousuke dudó.

-Eres el brujo del mar.

-No me llames así. Imagino que sabes mi nombre. Dímelo.

El chico se lo pensó unos momentos.

-Creo haber leído tu nombre en algún lugar… Te llamas Kisumi… -murmuró.

-¡Ja! ¡Estoy incrédulo! ¡Felicidades! Ya que acertaste no mataré al hijo del rey que me desterró. –anunció con una gran sonrisa a la par que le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Rin.

Rin y Sousuke sintieron que sus corazones habían parado. No habían imaginado que estaban a un nombre de la muerte.

-Bueno, no eres Haruka pero igual me sirves. –dijo Rin ignorando la amenaza.

Kisumi solo pudo entender que ese príncipe era insolente sin quererlo al ver la expresión de vergüenza y resignación de su compañero.

-Bien, pasaré esto por alto… -intervino el pelirrosado.

-Eres un brujo y tienes poderes. Puedo buscar una forma de arreglar lo que te hicieron pero quiero que me digas dónde está Haruka, el príncipe del reino vecino. –dijo Rin.

-¿Haa? ¿Y qué relación tienes tú con ese tontito?

-Eso no importa, solo importa que quiero encontrarlo.

-¿Para qué?

-Porque tiene que nadar contra mí una vez más. –respondió con ojos que destellaban emoción.

-¿Solo una vez? –quiso saber Sousuke poco convencido.

-Bueno, la cantidad no importa. –especificó el pelirrojo.

-Esto es ridículo. –intervino nuevamente el pelirrosado. –¿Solo quieres nadar con él?

-¡Sí!

-Pues no te va a gustar saber la noticia… -empezó el brujo. –Haruka nunca volverá a nadar contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible!

-Sí, sí lo es. Yo mismo me encargué de él. –se explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Explícate! –ordenó el pelirrojo a lo que el otro rió a carcajadas.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…

-Príncipe Rin, ya vámonos, este sujeto no es de confianza.

-¡No me iré hasta que me digas dónde está Haruka!

-No entiendo esa manía por ese chico. Rin, solo vámonos a casa. –pidió el joven compañero del príncipe.

-Dime dónde está, por favor. –rogó desesperado Rin.

La criatura pareció reflexionar un poco.

-Está bien, te lo diré, después de todo no es que puedas hacer nada al respecto. Haruka fue tomado por un humano.

El corazón de Rin se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

-El humano lo deseó y Haruka obtuvo piernas y se fue a vivir con los humanos como uno más del montón.

-¡Simplemente no me lo puedo creer!

-Pues créelo, yo mismo le otorgué ese deseo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Regrésalo! –exigió Rin.

-No puedo, el trato ya se llevó a cabo.

-¡Pues haz un trato conmigo!

-No sé, qué podrías ofrecerme tú… -quiso saber el brujo que dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo mismo que el humano que secuestró a Haru.

Kisumi sonrió de lado y luego miró a Sousuke.

-No sé… Es que ya tengo de eso y no me gusta repetir.

-¡Entonces, lo que sea!

-¡Rin, no ofrezcas semejantes cosas! ¡Solo olvídate de todo esto, ese chico no vale la pena!

-No es por él, es por mí. Debo probar que soy mejor.

-Ya sé lo que quiero de ti. –concluyó la criatura que rápidamente tomó de las manos a Rin. –Pero primero, quiero que sepas que Haruka está con un humano que solo deseó estar con él… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? –Rin negó con la cabeza. –Lo imaginé, significa que pidió piernas para Haruka, por eso nunca podrá volver a nadar como tú quieres que lo haga.

-¿Y no puedes deshacer el hechizo que le pusiste? –quiso saber el pelirrojo casi incrédulo de lo que oía.

-No, tiendo a cumplir con lo que pacto.

-Entonces, hagamos un pacto. –pidió el niño.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. –respondió con una sonrisa. –Dime tu deseo.

-Quiero poder recuperar a Haru, quiero poder nadar con él otra vez, quiero poder ganarle.

-Solo puedo con uno de ellos.

-Quiero poder nadar con Haruka de nuevo.

-Bien, eso lo puedo arreglar, te daré piernas igual que a él.

-¿Y cómo demonios voy a nadar?

-Tendrás que aprender. Perderás tus habilidades naturales y tendrás que empezar desde cero. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres un príncipe! ¿Acaso piensas que no podrías superar un obstáculo tan ridículo como no tener cola? Será un mayor reto para ti, un reto digno de un gran nadador como tú…

-¡No! ¡Rin, no aceptes eso! –rogó Sousuke.

-¿Piernas…?

-Si no quieres arriesgarte lo entenderé, solo eres un niño y la fría personalidad de Haruka no es suficiente razón para perder las aletas.

Rin dudaba y temblaba a causa de los nervios.

-Bueno, será mejor que se vayan… Les perdonaré que me hayan invadido.

Sousuke tomó la mano de su amigo e intentó llevárselo pero antes de poder tirar de él, Rin, habló.

-Acepto.

-¿Eh? –su amigo se conmocionó.

-¿Estás seguro? –quiso saber Kisumi.

-Absolutamente.

-¡Rin, no lo hagas!

-Bien, te daré piernas a cambio de una cosa.

-¿No me importa!?

-Tomaré tu virtud.

Rin se avergonzó de sobremanera.

-¡No permitiré que dañes a Rin! –se interpuso nuevamente Sousuke.

-Ja, ja, ja… Tontitos, tomaré tu capacidad innata de nadar. Debe empezar desde cero, ¿no? Él lo aceptó.

Rin volvió a dudar y miró a Sousuke buscando consejo pero este solo le pedía que se fueran de allí.

-Quiero volver a nadar contra él… -susurró. –Pero no quiero perder lo más preciado que tengo.

-Calma, ni siquiera te dolerá. Mira, aquí puedes ver a Haruka. –dijo el pelirrosado que giró las manos frente a él formando un remolino que se volvió brillante. –Solo concéntrate en él y lo podrás ver.

Y así lo hiso Rin, con mucho esfuerzo pensó en ver a Haru hasta que de pronto, figuras humanas fueron visibles ante él.

-Es bastante raro verlo así. –interrumpió Sousuke ensimismado.

-Solo en esas condiciones puedes volver a retarlo. –explicó el pelirrosado.

-Está bien, acepto. ¡Hagámoslo! –pidió Rin sin más dudas.

-Mañana despertarás como un humano común pero perderás la memoria.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Por seguridad y diversión mía.

-¿Eso no era parte del trato?

-¡Ahora ya lo es! –anunció y todo se oscureció para Rin.

* * *

Chan, chan, chaaaan! Rin se ha quedado en la deriva... Al menos ahora la historia se irá poniendo más firme (?) considerando que estarán en tierra firme.

No sé si se esperaban que el brujo sea Kisumi, él ya es grande! o3o/

He dejado abandonado al pobre Sousuke, al menos le salvó la vida a Rin solo por saber un nombre! :DDDDU

Está bien OC Kisumi, lo siento... Sabemos que hay maldad en su kokoro contra Haru? pero solo porque le tiene ganas al makoto owoU

Saludos!


End file.
